What Happens Now?
by u17
Summary: Naomi and Emily have finally gotten together. What happens when life gets in the way. Read and see! My first "normal" Skins story.
1. Chapter 1

New Story! YAY!

My feet are killing me. The ground is cold and wet, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Naomi's hand is sweaty as she grasps mine tightly. I begin to shiver.

"You cold, Em?" she asks worriedly. "I wish I had a jacket to give you."

"S'ok. Such a gentleman, though. Wanting to give me your jacket, what's next, opening doors?"

"Har har. I know how to treat a lady right, okay, Fitch?"

I frown. "So your idea of treating a lady right is running away after intimacy? Interesting." I immediately regret my words. I shouldn't be tainting this night with talks about Naomi's failings.

Naomi comes to a halt, and says in a chopped tone, "Look, I'm sorry about that. Sorrier than I've ever been about something. I know I hurt you, and I'd do anything to make it up to you, yeah?"

I bring our clasped hands to my mouth, and kiss the back of Naomi's hand. "I'll love you no matter what."

She grins widely. "Don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that one."

I can't help but smile myself. I tell her again, "I love you," punctuating each word with a kiss to her knuckles. We continue to walk in amiable silence until we reach her house.

"Do you, er, want to come in?" Naomi asks nervously, "I mean, you don't have to. Well obviously you don't _have_ to, but I'd, um, like you to. Not trying to force you into anything, you probably want to go home, it's been a big day and, um, well-"

I cut her off with a kiss. A warm feeling feels my body as she deepens it. We kiss for what seems like an eternity until a loud voice interrupts us.

"Naomi! Naomi, is that you?"

Naomi groans loudly, turning towards her mother. "Yes, Mum, what do you want?"

Gina hurries out into the street where we're waiting, Kieran following awkwardly behind. "Are you there, Emily?"

"Yes, Ms. Campbell, er, Gina."

Gina beams as she says, "So Naomi finally pulled her finger out? Got together with you?"

I turn a scarlet red at her choice of words. Naomi's face matches mine as she grabs my hand and drags me to the door.

"We're going to be in my room," she calls out to her mother.

"Leave the door open," Gina yells back. "Just kidding. Kieran and I are going out. We'll be gone for a long, long time." She winks at me, and, if possible, my face turns redder. Kieran looks at her, surprised.

"We're going somewhere?"

She elbows him in the ribs. "Yes, we're going to your place, love."

"I thought you said you wouldn't set foot in that "patriarchal shithole" again?"

"Well I've changed my mind. Bye girls!"

They take off in Kieran's shitty car. Naomi looks and me and smiles lecherously. "So we've got the entire house to ourselves. What should we do?" She winks at the end of her statement.

"Jesus Christ, you're lucky you're adorable, because that was the worst attempt at seduction I've ever seen."

"I'm adorable, eh?"

"Yeah," I say as I lean up for a kiss. I move to deepen it, but she pulls away.

"Let's go upstairs."

"Okay." She drags me up to her room, and begins to attack my lips. I moan into the kiss as I unzip her dress. It falls to the floor, and I have to swallow hard at seeing Naomi in her bra and underwear.

"You're wearing much too many clothes, Ems" she purrs, slipping my slip over my head, and pushing me towards the bed. I fall back onto the bed as she straddles me. She sucks on my pulse point, hard enough to leave a hickey.

"Mine," she mutters, "Not his."

I push her off. "Not whose?"

She looks a bit embarrassed. "Er, JJ's."

I scowl, "That was a mistake."

"I sure hope so. I mean I understand why you did it, I was being a twat, but I guess I'm just hurt that you ran to JJ's bed so soon after mine. I suppose I should have agreed to go with you to the Love Ball. No, I definitely should have gone with you to the Love Ball"

I'm confused. "What? I slept with JJ like two months ago. Way before you said you wouldn't go to the Love Ball with me."

Her face brightens enormously. "You didn't sleep with JJ to get back at me? You did it before I hurt you? Katie definitely made it sound like you went to him after I rejected you."

"Yeah. Do you think I could have done it after I realised that I loved you? I want you, and only you."

"That's good to hear."

"You know what else is good to hear?"

"What?"

"I. Love. You." I kiss her after each word.

"I, er, loveyoutoo," she mumbles quietly.

I grin, "What was that?"

"I, uh, love you too."

"Pardon? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I'm in love with you!" she yells, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Good." I begin to kiss her anew, relishing the feeling of our bare skin touching. I unclasp her bra, but she stops me from pulling it off.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says, biting her lip in the way that I find completely adorable. "Keep going."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Tell me, please? Let's not start us again with secrets."

"Okay. Em, would you like to, care to, er, be my girlfriend?" Her voice gets progressively softer.

My smile splits my face. "I'd absolutely love to be your girlfriend." I nuzzle her neck with my nose.

So I don't know if I can write the sex scene, so be prepared for that not happening for a while. Review please, it makes my day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Sorry guys

When I wake up in the morning, Naomi is curled up around my body. I chuckle slightly, because really, who would think that she'd be cuddling around me, short as I am. And more importantly, who would have thought she would be cuddling with me at all. I'd like to say I was confident enough to believe that we would get together eventually, but I'm not. I've been dreaming of this moment since I was twelve fucking years old, the moment when Naomi Campbell and I would be together. And it's not at all like what I imagined it would be--it's ten times better. I feel like running in the streets and yelling it out, letting everyone and anyone know that I love her. I watch her sleep, watch the steady rise and fall of her chest. Her eyes slowly open, bright blue shining at me.

"Hey," I say nervously, half expecting her to tell me to fuck off, because really, this is just too fucking good to be true.

She bites her lip and replies, "Hey, you." She puts her head back on my chest. I'm feeling bold so I lean down and pull her face up to meet mine. I give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that?" she demands. Oh shit, this is it.

"I, er, sorry," I mumble, making to get up. She grabs my arm.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, why wasn't it a proper kiss, huh? When my lovely girlfriend kisses me, I want to to be long and deep, alright?" She sounds stern, but I can see the glint of a smile in her eyes.

"Okay," I say against her skin, kissing her fully. She deepens the kiss and moves to get on top of me. My arms are pulled up behind me as she aggressively starts to kiss down my neck. Just when it's getting good, I hear the door open. "Shit!"

I pull the blanket on top of me and manage to kick Naomi out of the bed. She falls to the floor with a thud, completely naked. Gina looks on the scene amusedly.

"Loves, I'm making breakfast. I think you should eat some. I'm sure you're hungry," she finishes with a grin and wink. She doesn't seem fazed at all that her daughter and girlfriend are about to have sex.

"Mum! You need to knock!" Naomi yells, trying uselessly to cover herself up. She grabs one of the blankets on her bed and wraps it around herself.

"Ah yes, I can see you two were _busy_," Gina says with a smirk. "I'm just going to put the toast and eggs on, it'll be ready in a couple of minutes. I expect you two down there soon, yeah?"

"Fucking hell, Mum, can you please leave," Naomi cries out angrily, her red face surely mirroring mine.

"Naomi, it's not like it's stuff I haven't seen before. I mean, when you were little I used to wash you all the time. There was that one time when you took a little dump in the tub, oh my god, that was so funny."

"Mum! Leave, NOW!" Naomi yells, pointing towards the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Breakfast in five, alright?" She turns to me and smiles widely before waving and departing from the room.

Naomi gives me a look of sheer horror. "Oh my fucking god, what the hell was that? That was so completely embarrassing."

I laugh at the funny look Naomi has on her face. "Well apart from the fact that your mum walked in on us about to shag, it was sort of funny. I like your mum."

Naomi snorts, "Well that makes one of us. She's a total cow."

"Hey now, she was nice to me when I met her before. We actually talked about you."

Naomi looks concerned. "Jesus, what did she say?"

I laugh, "That's between me and your mum. Now we need to get dressed so we can go eat breakfast."

"Christ, you're always hungry aren't you? How do you manage to keep a fit body with all that eating?"

"Skill, my dear, skill. Now can I borrow some clothes or what?"

"Sure, yeah." She throws me a T-shirt from some protest and a pair of loose pants.

* * *

I walk down the stairs apprehensively, cuz even though I found the situation humorous, breakfast is bound to be a bit awkward. The smell of bacon and eggs hits my nose immediately.

"Mmm, this smells good, Gina," I say with a smile as I sit down at the table.

"Yes, well I try, Emily," Gina replies, grinning. She heaps some onto a plate and hands me a glass of orange juice. "Dig in!"

"Thanks," I mumble through a bite of toast. Naomi comes into the room and grabs a piece of toast, putting on an obscene amount of jelly.

"Would you like some toast to go along with that jelly?" I joke.

"Har, har, Ems. You're a fucking comedian."

"I try, hon, I try."

Gina laughs at our banter. "You two are so completely adorable. I mean, Emily, I had given up any hope of Naomi finding anyone. I was getting worried that she was asexual. But now she's got a lovely girl like you by her side."

"Thanks, Gina. I think she's pretty amazing, too."

Naomi flushes, "Why the fuck do you two have to get along so well?"

"Because, dear, we have a common interest! You, love! So girls, I expect you'll want to rest a bit more after your night. You're probably still tired."

I'm sure my face is a bright red beet color by now. "Er, I, uh, need to use the loo," I mutter, eager to get away from the table. Naomi sends me a 'please don't leave me alone with her' look, but I shake my head with a smile.

Please Review, it makes my day

Naomi's POV next


	3. Chapter 3

LALALA Skins isn't mine

So I'm sitting here with my cow of a mother, hoping she'll let me slip away unnoticed from the table. I slide out of my seat and run towards the stairs.

"Stop, Naomi," she calls out, tapping the table imperiously.

Fuck. I sigh and turn around. "What do you want, mum?"

"I want to talk to you. No, I need to talk to you."

I breathe out, trying to keep it steady. "Alright." I take a seat at the table and look at her with a scowl.

"I want to talk about Emily, hon."

"What's wrong with her? You don't like her?" I ask worriedly, because despite my facade, I do care what she thinks.

"No, no! Of course not. She's lovely. You'd do well to keep her, you're not going to do better."

"Gee, thanks, Mum."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm just saying I like her."

"Well then what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I need to talk about your relationship with her."

"Jesus, Mum, it hasn't even been a day, I don't know if it's a proper relationship."

"See, that's the issue. You've been shagging her regularly for what, three or four months?"

My face turns a violent shade of red, "Mum," I hiss, "Not okay. We are not talking about that."

"It's okay, love, when I was your age I was very lustful. Emily seems like a firecracker, too, bet she keeps you going."

I didn't think it was possible for my face to turn any redder, but I was wrong. "Jesus Christ, please stop talking."

"Yes, I think I'll be at Kieran's at lot more now, give you some privacy. But anyways, you better not mess her about any more. I've seen her leave here hurt too many times. Why, just the other day she came down smelling of sex, mascara smeared, and looking like shit. I can only look to you for explanation. I know you, I know you're closed off and secretive, but you need to man up and let someone in."

"Okay, I says slowly, hoping she'll take my agreement and shut the hell up.

"That's all, sweetie. Anywho, I'm off to see Kieran. It's our four month."

"Congratulations," I reply, standing up and going up to my room. Emily is sitting up there on my bed in a towel, water dripping off her skin. My mouth grows dry. I sit down next to her, putting my hand on her leg.

"Stop perving, dear," she says with a cheeky grin. "Katie's been texting me nonstop since I got out of the shower and I need to get home apparently."

"No time to fool around?" I ask sadly, my hand drifting up her thigh.

"No!" she squeals, slapping away my hand. "I was wondering if I could borrow some more clothes. Don't want to just wear my slip home, that would cause questions."

"Of course." I pull out out some clothes and hand them to her. She takes them, then starts looking at me funny. "What?"

"Are you going to watch me change?" she asks shyly.

"Oh, uh, no. Sorry." I turn around and make a show of covering my eyes. I hear her laugh, which I can fully say is one of the best sounds in the world.

"Well, it's not like you haven't seen it before," she reasons. "Done."

I turn back around and take her in. Even though she's just wearing a T-shirt and some jeans, I don't know if I've ever seen anything as beautiful. It's really nice not trying to suppress and bottle in my feelings for her. I tell her this and she blushes.

"Who knew you'd be such a sweetheart," she murmurs before capturing my lips. The kiss soon turns heated, and just when it's getting really good, she pulls away.

"You have to go," I say, pouting.

"Yeah. My mum is apparently flipping her shit and harassing Katie."

"Mmm, yeah. Your mum is kind of scary. She has that intimidating gleam in her eye."

She frowns "How do you know what my mum is like?"

"Er, because I kind of went to your house before the Love Ball. I was going to say I was sorry, and that I would like to go with you. But she intercepted me."

Emily's eyes widen, "Christ, what did she say?"

"Just that you and Katie were the same person and that your dad, and I quote, 'loves you like fierce'. And that I was turning you gay when you weren't really gay at all. She seemed to know who I was, though, which was weird."

"Fucking hell. What do I have to do to show them that I'm gay? Fuck you on the dinner table? And I may or may not have told them that I was nailing you."

I inhale sharply, "That would explain it then."

"Yeah, well now I've got to tell them I'm gay." She looks down nervously. "Fuck, Naomi, I'm scared. I don't know what they're going to say?"

"Do you, uh, want me to go with you? Provide some moral support?"

She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "No, I need to do this alone. But maybe you could meet me afterwords in case it doesn't go well?"

"Done. Good luck."

"Thanks. Well, I better get going." She sounds hesitant.

"Look, it might be shitty at first, but I'm here for you and I'll support you, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." She gives me one final kiss on the cheek then walks out the door. I flop onto the bed and contemplate what I should do while she's gone. I pull out my phone and text her:

_Hey, miss you already~N xoxo_

I sit there pathetically and wait for her to text me back. I get ridiculously excited when I feel my phone vibrate. Flipping it open, I see that it isn't from Emily.

_Hi. Can we meet?~Effy_

I think about it. On one hand, she one of my best friends. Okay, one of my only friends. On the other hand, she beat up my girlfriend's sister. I have no idea what to do.

Please Review, it makes my day. What should Naomi do? How should Emily's coming out go? Emily's POV next


	4. Chapter 4

LALALA Skins isn't mine

As I'm walking to my house, I notice that I'm becoming slower and slower, dragging my feet. My heart is thudding so fast I think it's going to burst out of my chest. When my phone buzzes in my pocket, I practically have a heart attack. I flip it open to see a new text.

_Hey, miss you already~N xoxo_

My heartbeat slows down noticeably at her words. I smile and quickly text back:

_Miss you 2~E xoxo_

The feeling of serenity I got from the text doesn't last long. I'm at my house at this point, shaking with fear. Somehow it doesn't seem like this will end well. My mum opens the door before I even reach it.

"Emily! Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

"Sorry," I mumble, walking through the door.

"Who's clothes are those?"

"Er, um, I just borrowed them. I actually need to talk to you and Dad."

Her face goes white. "Why, dear?" she asks nervously.

"Just-just get Dad, okay?"

She nods and goes to fetch him. Katie immediately pops into the room.

"You dumb bitch! You fucking went off with that cow and didn't come back the entire night. Jesus, there's going to be a shit storm now."

I bite my fingernail anxiously. "I'm telling them."

Katie's eyes widen to the size of saucers. She gasps out, "No. Please, Emsy. It'll just cause trouble. I told them that you went to Panda's. We can keep saying that, yeah?"

I shake my head. "No. I'm not going to sneak around with my girlfriend. I really need your support. Please."

She shakes her head, but grabs my hand reassuringly. "Okay. But you'll owe me."

"Fine, whatever," I say flippantly, though inside I feel a rush of warmth at her offer on help.

I look towards the living room—my mum and dad are sitting on the couch. Mum looks on edge while Dad has the same stupid grin on his face like he always does. I take a seat across from them, and Katie joins me, never letting go of my hand.

"So, Emsy, what did you want to talk about?" Jesus, my dad has to be the most clueless man alive.

"I-I-I'm, well," I trail off, I don't think I can do it. Katie squeezes my hand. I murmur to her, "I can't do this. It's just too hard."

Katie nods, and moves to stand up. My phones buzzes, and when I flip it open, I see a new text from Naomi.

_I luv u so fucking much. hope it's going well~N_

I feel a surge of strength. "Mum, Dad, I'm gay. I like girls. In particular my girlfriend, Naomi."

The smile fades from my dad's face. "Emily, what is this? Are you joking?"

"No, Dad. I love her. I'm _in_ love with her. And she loves me too."

Mum snorts, "She's filled your mind with these ideas. You weren't gay before her. You're not in love, she's brainwashed you. And you're not to see her anymore. What about that boy? JJ, wasn't it? Keep it up with a nice boy like him."

I squeeze my eyes shut tight just to stop the tears. I knew it wasn't going to go well, but I hoped that she'd at least give it a chance. "I-I, can't you jus-just..." I trail off, emotion overwhelming me.

Katie rubs our clasped hands along my leg. "Mum, she's still Emily. And Naomi isn't bad. Well she's got shit taste in clothes, but I think you should give them a chance."

I look up at my Dad. He's put his head in his hands. "Dad, what do you think?"

He shakes his head sadly, but says nothing.

"Hey," Katie says brightly, "Unlike JJ, she can't get Em pregnant, right?"

Dad's eyes pop open, "You've had sex with JJ? And this girl?"

Fuck, Katie's dumb sometimes. "Er, possibly?"

"That's it, you're not to go round to her place anymore," he says firmly.

"Dad, Mum, I'm going round to see her. She's my girlfriend and I love her too much not to see her. You always let Katie's boyfriends come over, why shouldn't my girlfriend be welcome?"

Mum shakes her head angrily. "No. She's a bad influence. We don't accept that kind of behavior in our house."

Katie decides to jump in again, "Mum, she's really smart, too. Definitely going to get into a good uni."

"No, we're not talking about it anymore. Emily, I want your phone." Mum turns to me with a look of disgust in her eyes.

"Fuck no. I'm-I'm leaving."

"Good, you're not welcome here," she says.

"Wait a minute," Dad interjects, "Let's not be doing anything rash. Emily, give your mother your phone."

"No. I pay the bill, it's my property. Fuck off both of you. I'll be over at Naomi's, probably screwing her brains out. Bye." I run up the stairs and pack an overnight back that has a couple of days worth of clothes. Katie follows me.

"Emsy, please don't go," she begs quietly.

"I need to. At least for now. I'll be back in a couple of days." Her shoulders slump, and she gives me a sad sort of hug.

As soon as I'm out the door, I feel a weight descend on me. The tears flow readily, and it's all I can do to keep walking. Finally I see a bench, and I sink down, numbly dropping my bag. I dial Naomi's number. She answers on the second ring.

"Hey, how did it go?" She sounds cautious.

"Fucking terrible. My mum said I wasn't welcome at home anymore."

She sighs, "You're mum's a bitch, Em. And you know you're welcome here always, yeah?"

"Can-can you come get me?"

"Of course," she says, "Where are you?"

I look around, "At that bench that's around halfway between my place and yours."

"Okay, I know where you're talking about. I'll see you soon, Em. Hang in there, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Well I'm going to hang up now," she pauses, "I love you."

"Love you too," I mutter before clicking the call off.

So sorry it took me so long to update. As I said in my other story, I've been in the psych ward. Some interesting new material, lol. More regular updates (they are again making me drop classes, so I have tons of free time)


End file.
